Raped
by NagiChie0048
Summary: Lemon! Tapi Gaktau asem apa engga. NC-17. Author baru sih. Review yaaa. Pairing KrisHo Chanho SeHo (Crackpair yang gak terkenal ya?)


**Raped**

Author : UnicornAndPegasus

Genre : Romance

Chapter : Oneshoot

Rating : M

Word Count :

Cast : Kim Chanyeol ; Kim Joonmyeon; Kim Sehun; Wu Yi Fan

Pairing : KrisHo; ChanHo; SeHo

Disclaimer : All Chara belong to God and their agency; The Story is mine

Warn : Yaoi & Shounen-Ai; Tidak sesuai EYD; Alur Kecepetan; AU;

**I T****OLD YOU, IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, LEAVE THIS PAGE.**

**NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE**

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf jika genrenya tidak pas dengan ceritanya, saya masih baru di FFn dan belum tahu genre apa yang pas. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu. Dan maaf jika ada yang ceritanya mirip dengan punya saya. Ini karya saya sendiri kok. Saya bukan plagiator dan saya tak suka plagiarisme jadi ini murni buatan saya. FF ini saya buat karena saya sedang suka dengan pairing KrisHo :D

Selamat Membaca :D

Teriknya sinar matahari di siang ini begitu menyengat namun seorang namja ―yang sedang pulang sekolah― sedang asik mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone-nya.

"Hey suho!"

Chanyeol berteriak dari seberang jalan. Ia berteriak kepada ―dongsaengnya yang bernama― Kim JoonMyeon a.k.a Suho. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Suho langsung melepaskan earphone-nya dan ―karena lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah― ia langsung berlari ke tempat Hyungnya berdiri.

"Hyung! Ada apa?"

"Kajja Ke cafe itu, aku lapar. Kebetulan sekali aku melihatmu jadi bisa ada teman makan" Tunjuk Chanyeol ke sebuah cafe.

"Nde, Hyung. Tapi kau menraktirku kan?"

"Arra, Arra. Kau pasti tak ingin uangmu lenyap. Dasar dongsaeng perhitungan haha."

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah cafe yang tadi Chanyeol tunjuk. Sesampainya di cafe, Chanyeol memilih tempat duduk di pojok cafe.

"Kau ingin makan apa hyung?" tanya Suho membuka percakapan sambil memilih makanan dari buku menu.

"Aku? Terserah kau saja lah."

"Emm, Baiklah. Tapi hyung, apakah Sehun nanti tidak marah kalau dia tau bahwa kita makan di sini dan ia tak diajak?"

"Tidak tidak, nanti bawakan saja dia steak. Pasti dia tak akan marah."

"Nde hyung ide bagus. Tapi, tumben sekali kau baik hyung. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak apa apa." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Hey, Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Sangat mengerikan dimataku."

"Hey, kenapa dongsaengku sakarang jahat sekali. Aku kan tidak mengerikan." Jawab Chanyeol pura pura manja kepada Suho.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti seorang uke hyung. Bukankah kau seme?"

"Nde, tentu saja aku seme."

'Entah kenapa perasaanku terasa tidak enak gara-gara Chanyeol hyung tersenyum aneh' ―batin suho .

*Skip*

Mobil milik Chanyeol pun melaju dengan kencangnya. Di perjalanan Suho hanya berfikir betapa anehnya hyungnya hari ini.

Sesampainya di rumah...

"Aku Pulang!" Suho berteriak dengan kencangnya hingga seisi rumah itu bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku Pulang. Eh, ini hun. Kami tadi dari cafe" Sahut Chanyeol sambil memberikan bungkusan kepada sehun.

"Hyungdeul! Lama sekali, darimana saja kalian? Oh iya, kecilkan suaramu dong Suho hyung. Bisa tuli lama-lama aku!. Eh, Gomawo Chanyeol hyung"

Ya, Suho dan Chanyeol memang memiliki dongsaeng yang bernama sehun, atau lengkapnya Kim Sehun.

"Aku? Ah gak darimana mana kok hun. Kamu kenapa? Khawatir sama aku ya? Haha, setidaknya walaupun bisa membuatmu tuli tetapi tetap saja suaraku tetep lebih merdu jika dibandingkan dengan suaramu. Dasar tiang listrik!" Jawab Suho iseng.

"Hey! Berhenti mengejekku tiang listrik! Memang dasarnya hyung yang pendek! Lihat saja Chanyeol hyung! Dia juga tiang listrik kok!" Jawab Sehun sekenanya

"Ehm," Deham Chanyeol

"Ya ya, kau pasti menang kalau kau sudah membawa tinggi badan. Aku akan ke kamar." Jawab Suho lesu.

"Kau marah hyung? Mianhae, aku hanya bercanda"

"Aniyo! Aku hanya lelah."

"Nde Nde Hyung. Istirahatlah."

Suho berjalan menaiki tangga dan masuk menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, Suho memilih untuk langsung tidur tanpa melepaskan sepatu dan baju seragamnya. Ia merasa sangat lelah sehingga tidak memikirkan kalo seragamnya baru keringat dan sepatunya yang bau. Ia kembali memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan hyungnya hari ini, hingga tidak sadar ia telah terbawa ke alam mimpi yang indah.

Diruang TV ...

"Hyung! Bagaimana kalo kita kerjai Suho hyung."

"Hey itu keren. Kau punya ide?"

" Tentu!" Sehunpun membisikan ide jahilnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Daebak! Idemu keren. Tapi, apakah ide itu tidak terlalu dewasa untuk anak kelas 2 SMA sepertimu?"

"Hey hyung aku sudah besar!" Jawab sehun sambil pouting

"Ya ya, Aku lupa, pantas saja, setiap hari mainnya boneka barbie! Hahaha" Canda Chanyeol

"Gak lucu hyung! Dan aku gak pernah main boneka barbie" Jawab sehun sambil Pouting lagi

"Nde, arra, arra Kim Sehun. Oh iya, Kajja kita ke atas"

"Nde! tapi ternyata kau mesum juga yah, semangat sekali ke atasnya." Ucap sehun yang sedang berjalan menyusul Chanyeol yang sedang menaiki tangga. Dan Sehun berhasil mendapatkan Deathglare dari Chanyeol.

"Tutup mulutmu Kim Sehun. Ssst! Jangan berisik nanti ia terbangun"

Mereka berdua ―Chanyeol dan Sehun― masuk ke kamar Suho.

"Dasar bocah satu ini. Bukannya ganti baju, malah tidur."

"Chanyeol hyung! Ayo mulai saja!" Bisik Sehun sambil mengeluarkan Smirk-nya

"ok sehunnie"

Mereka membuka baju dan celana Suho termasuk dalaman-nya dan tidak menyisakan sehelai benangpun di tubuh Suho. Dengan evilnya, Sehun mengambil handycam dan merekamnya. sedangkan Chanyeol menyalakan AC hingga 16 derajat celcius. Tak usah menunggu terlalu lama, Suho pun menggeliat geliat seperti cacing karena ia termasuk orang yang tak terlalu menyukai dingin dan akhirnya Suho terbangun.

"Sehun? Sedang apa kau? Chanyeol hyung juga sedang apa?"

"Aku? Hanya merekam model sexy kok hyung. Lumayan buat koleksi video orang naked." Jawab Sehun

"Eh, Dongsaengku ini sudah dewasa ya pake video naked segala. Emang siapa modelnya hun?"

"Kau, haha. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang bahwa kalau mau tidur ganti baju dulu! Bau tau!" kali ini Chanyeol yang menjawab.

Suho langsung meraba-raba (?) tubuhnya. Dan ia duduk lalu melihat badanya.

"KYAAA! Kalian mesum! Kepada saudara sendiri pula!"

"Ah, tidak. Hahaha." Canda Sehun mehrong

"Lalu kenapa tadi merekamku. Sini, akan aku hapus!" Jawab Suho sambil menutup tubuh nakednya dengan selimut.

"Enak saja! Video ini akan aku jual ke temanku hahaha. Lumayan tambah uang jajan"

"Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar! Hapus!"

"Aku tidak mau! Wleekk, sekarang hyung pilih, mau aku simpan sendiri apa aku jual ke temanku yang mesum itu yang ngefans berat sama Suho hyung."

"Andwee! Aku tidak mau keduanyaaa...! Memang siapa sih yang ngefans sama aku?"

"Tak bisa! Tetap harus memilih. Hahaha. Yang ngefans sama hyung namanya Wu YiFan, tapi ia sering dipanggil Kris. Menurutku ia itu psikopat lho hyung. Dia juga tipe orang yang tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkanya."

"Baiklah, hanya kau simpan saja lho! Jangan berikan pada orang lain. Hih, aku ngeri jika punya fans seperti itu"

"Nah gitu dong hyung! Eh, Juniormu besar juga hyung! Aku iri padamu" Ejek Sehun sambil bercanda tentunya.

"Hey! Dasar mesum! Masih kelas 2 SMA juga. Besok kan lama-lama juga besarnya sama! Kita kan sedarah"

"Eh, hey Kim Joonmyeon ini siapa? Rupanya kau sudah suka seseorang ya? Ah dongsaengku rupanya adalah stalker. Hahaha" Ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat seluruh folder di laptop milik Suho

"Hey Chanyeol hyung! Jangan asal membuka laptop orang dong!"

"Ah, uri Myeonnie sedang fallin' in love rupanya." Goda Chanyeol sambil melihat foto orang yang Suho sukai.

"Wah, siapa sih yang disukai Myeonnie Hyung. Chanyeol hyung, tunjukan aku fotonya dong."

"Ini nih, Tampan ya, uri myunnie pintar memilih suami rupanya"

"Hey! Chanyeol hyung! Aku Seme tahu"

"Sebentar, aku sepertinya mengenal dia hyungdeul." Celetuk Sehun

"Hey Suho, Menurutku kamu manis kok, lagipula dari muka kau cocok jadi Uke. Benarkah Hunnie? Kamu mengenalnya, jika dia temanmu bawa kesini saja biar Suho salting seharian haha."

"Ah aku ingat, dia adalah Kris!"

"MWOO!" teriak Chanyeol dan Suho bersamaan.

"Benarkah sehun? Wah, besok ajak saja dia kesini!"

"Sudah pasti hyung!" Sehun mengeluarkan smirk

"Andweeeeee! Jangan!"

"Tuh kan myeonnie, kamu cocok jadi uke" Kata Chanyeol

"Seme!" Sahut Suho

"Kau Uke hyung, menyerah saja lah."

Keesokan harinya...

"Sehuna! Aku ingin cerita sesuatu!"

"Cerita apa tuan Wu?"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Baiklah Kris, ada apa?"

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan namja yang sangat manis loh hun."

"Lalu?"

"Ayolah, tentu saja kau harus membantuku untuk mendapatkan namja itu!"

"Memangnya dia itu siapa?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya dia sunbae kita. Wajahnya sangat manis, Senyumnya aaah dia memang uke idaman para seme."

"Arra, arra. Akan aku bantu. Tapi apakah kau benar benar tidak tahu dia siapa?"

"Nde, sayang sekali ya, waktu aku bertemu dengannya aku tak bertanya namanya. Tapi aku punya fotonya. Waktu itu aku sengaja menguntitnya dan mendapatkan beberapa fotonya. Walaupun akhirnya aku tidak mengikutinya lagi karena ia dipanggil oleh orang lain."

*PLETAKK*

"Appoyo! Apa yang kau lakukan sehuna!"

"Pabbo! Kalau kau tahu dia dipanggil kenapa kau tak dengar namanya?"

"Waktu itu jalan sangat ramai, jadi aku tak bisa mendengarnya!"

"Yasudah, mana sini fotonya. Aku ingin lihat."

"Ini." Kris memberikan handphone-nya kepada Sehun.

"Oh namja ini. Kau mau aku kenalkan dengannya?"

"Mwo? Apa kau kenal padanya? Tentu saja aku ingin berkenalan dengannya! Dan ingin menjadikannya sebagai uke-ku!"

"Nde, aku kenal. Baiklah, nanti sepulang sekolah kau ikut aku kerumah."

"Kenapa harus kerumahmu?"

"Mau aku kenalkan tidak?"

"Nde, nde, tentu."

*Skip*

Sepulang sekolah ...

"Sehuna, kajja kerumahmu."

"Nde, Nde. Ini bawa tasku!"

"Tapi..."

"Mau aku kenalkan apa tidak?"

"Nde, baiklah. Oh iya, aku kan naik sepeda hun."

"Yasudah, kau tinggal jalan kaki, sepedamu aku pakai."

"Tapi..."

"Protes? Yasudah aku tak mau kenalkan kau kepada namja itu."

"Baiklah sehuna."

'Awas saja nanti jika aku gagal menjadi namja chingu namja itu. Aku akan balas dendam!' –Kris.

"Jangan memikirkan untuk balas dendam." Sehun berucap

"Aniyo sehuna"

'Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?' –Kris

"Kajja berangkat ke rumahku"

'ah, untung dia tak bisa membaca pikiranku'

*skip*

Sesampainya dirumah sehun...

"Aku pulang"

"Eh? Apa tidak ada orang hun?"

"Tidak, ya memang begini lah. Aku memang selalu pulang lebih awal dari hyung hyungku"

"Oh"

"Kris, kau mau minum apa?"

"Terserah kau saja, yang penting dingin. Aku lelah sekali berjalan sambil membawa 2 tas di terik matahari siang ini."

"Nde, mianhae Kris. Dan rubahlah bahasamu itu. Terlalu mengerikan."

"Hehe"

"Yasudah, silahkan diminum. Aku ganti baju dulu ke kamarku diatas. Tunggu disini nde."

"Nde" sehunpun lalu berjalan ke kamarnya. Tepat setelah pintu kamar sehun tertutup. Datanglah seorang namja.

"Aku pulang. Eh, ada tamu rupanya."

"Ah, selamat siang ahjussi. Wu YiFan imnida, bisa dipanggil Kris, temannya sehun."

"Oh, temannya sehun. Dan jangan panggil aku ahjussi oke? Aku belum setua itu. Aku hyungnya Sehun"

"Mwo? Benarkah? Wah, mianhae."

Chanyeol menatap Kris dari atas sampai bawah sambil mengeluarkan smirk nya. Kris yang merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu pun akhirnya berbicara.

"Eum, Hyung. Maaf, kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

"A..ah mianhae. Tak ada apa-apa. Permisi aku akan ganti baju dulu ke kamarku di atas."

"Aaah Chanyeol hyung, sudah pulang rupanya. Tumben pulang siang? Biasanya kau selalu pulang larut."

"iya sehunnie, aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Jadi aku memilih pulang."

"Oh yasudah." Sehun berjalan kearah ruang TV lalu diduk dan menyalakan TV.

"Hey, kenapa kau malah menyalakan TVmu. Ayo, katanya kau mau mengenalkanku dengannya."

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali tuan Kris. Tunggulah dulu hyung keduaku."

"Untuk apa? Bukankah sudah ada hyung pertamamu yang jaga rumah. Memangnya tujuanku itu berkenalan dengan hyungdeulmu apa? Ayolah..."

"Diam bodoh, kau mau kenal dengan namja manis itu tidak?"

"Nde, baiklah."

Tak lama setelah itu. Pintu terbuka dan ...

"Aku pu..." Suho yang baru datang kaget setelah ia melihat seseorang di depan tivi sedang memandangnya.

"Mwo!, kau?" Mata mereka (Kris dan Suho) saling bertemu cukup lama hingga membuat pipi Suho merona. Suho lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan langsung kabur masuk ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

Setelah Suho masuk kamar Kris pun langsung mengintrogasi Sehun.

"Kim Sehun, Coba jelaskan padaku apa ini?"

"Hehehe" Sehun hanya terkekeh

PLETAKK

"Appo! Kris-ah sakit!"

"Pabbo! Jawab aku!"

"Hehe, Kris jangan marah nde, dia hyung kedua ku. Mianhae."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal! Pabbo!"

"Hehe, aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja kok Kris, mianhaeyo."

"Nde, akan aku maafkan. Tapi jika kau bisa memenuhi syaratku ini." Kris mengeluarkan smirk-nya

"Nde, aku akan lakukan itu."

"Eh? Memangnya kau sudah tau apa syaratnya?"

"Tentu saja pabbo. Pasti kau ingin aku membujuk hyungku agar mau menjadi namjachingu mu."

"hehe, ya itu syaratku."

"Baiklah. Suho hyuung! Turunlah. Aku ingin bicara padamu."

"Nde sebentar." Suhopun turun kebawah dengan menggunakan celana putih pendek diatas lutut dan kas singlet berwarna hitam yang ketat.

Sesampainya di bawah, ia langsung duduk disamping sehun sambil menunduk. Kris hanya memandanginya tanpa berkedip. Wah benar benar sexy, pahanya mulus putih dan pasti itu halus, bibirnya h itu merah sekali pasti rasanya manis, ah tubuh itu ah benar benar menggodaku.

"Ehm, Kris-ssi. Sudah puas melihat hyungku?. Perkenalkan ini hyungku."

"Eum, Kim JoonMyeon imnida, kau bisa panggil aku suho."

"Kenapa kau menunduk terus hyung? Itu tak sopan."

"A-ah nde sehun, aku salah. Mianhae eum"

"Kris, panggil saja kris." Sahut kris.

"A-ah, mianhae Kris-ssi." Jawab Suho kikuk.

"Eh, hyung bisakah kau mengambilkan temanku minum lagi? Ia sepertinya masih haus dan gelasnya masih kosong. Dan aah, aku lapar, bisa kau masakkan sesuatu untuk kami?"

"N-nde tentu." Setelah ia masuk ke dapur dan sehun yang sedang melihatnya, Suho langsung melemparkan deathglare pada sehun karena seenak jidat menyuruh suho untuk ini dan itu, namun akhirnya suho mengalah.

"Channie hyung! Turunlah, aku ingin bicara sesuatu." Teriak sehun

Chanyeolpun turun dan duduk di samping sehun. "Eum, sehun apkah kita akan membicarahn hal itu sekarang? "

"Tentu hyung, ternyata mereka saling mencintai." Bisik sehun ke Chanyeol

"Ehm, baiklah Kris, ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Silahkan Chanyeol hyung, dengan senang hati aku akan menjawabnya"

"Baik, Jika kau ku beri restu untuk mendapatkan adikku apakah kau bersedia untuk menjaganya?"

"Tentu hyung. Tapi, kenapa kau tahu kalau aku menyukainya?"

"Baiklah. Sehun tadi mengatakan hal itu padaku." Jawab Chanyeol enteng. Krispun lalu langsung memandang sehun dan memberikannya deathglare. Dan sehun hanya terkekeh.

"Eum, Chanyeol hyung, bolehkah saya menjadikan dia sebagai namjachingu saya?"

"Tentu, kubolehkan saja. Dan jadikanlah dia sebagai namjachingumu sekarang juga karena kalian berdua saling mencintai."

"Gomawo hyung. Tapi apakah benar ia menyukaiku?"

"Nde, dia memang menyukaimu."

"Makanan siap, mari semua makan." Teriak Suho dari meja makan

"Ndee kami akan kesana. " Jawab Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kris serempak.

*skip*

Setelah mereka selesai makan...

"Hey, kenapa kalian sepi sekali, bukankah tadi kalian sangat asyik berbincang bincang saat aku masak?" Suho membuka pembicaraan.

Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung memandang kris seolah berkata 'cepat-jadikan-dia-sebagai-namjachingumu-sekarang- juga'. Kris menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Em, Suho hyung."

"Nde Kris, ada apa?"

"Anu..."

"Anu kenapa?"

"Eum, maukahkaumenjadinamjachinguku?" kris mengucapkanya sangat pelan dan cepat.

"Maaf? Bisa kau ulang lagi?"

"eum, maukah kau menjadi namjachingu ku?" kris mengucapkan dengan pelan, namun Suho dapat mendengarkannya dengan Jelas. Dan...

BLUSH

Wajah Suho memerah seketika, ia langsung menunduk dan berkata "N-nde, aku mau"

Kris lalu tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. "Gomawo hyung. Saranghae"

"Nado k-k-kris."

"Waah chukkae! Oh iya, berhubung besok adalah hari libur malam ini menginaplah Kris, ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan dan kulakukan dengan kau dan Sehun" Potong Chanyeol

'wah, chanyeol hyung mesum, pasti akan menyampaikan rencana itu' –batin sehun

"Nde hyung."

*skip*

Setelah dirasa mereka Suho sudah tidur, Chanyeol langsung menyampaikan kepada Kris tentang apa yang Ia dan Sehun telah rencanakan sejak lama.

"Sehun, kau saja yang bercerita."

"Ya! Hey! Kenapa aku hyung?"

"Kau yang mebuat ide ini bodoh!"

"Aah, nde. Jadi begini, Kris. Eh tapi, kau seme kan?

"Iya aku seme, kenapa?"

"Aah, kebetulan. Aku dan hyung ku juga seme."

"Nanti dulu, kenapa pembicaraannya ke arah situ? Jangan-jangan ... "

"Nde, maukah kau untuk malam ini?" potong chanyeol.

"Pasti hyung, tapi bukankah malah akan memberinya trauma?"

"Tidak tidak kris, dia juga menyimpan foto-foto shirtlessmu. Pasti ia menginginkankanya."

"Benarkah hyung?"

"Nde, ah, ayo lakukan sekarang aku sudah horny" kata chanyeol

"Sabar hyung mesum, kris yang namjachingu nya saja masih diam." Kata sehun

" Ah, ayo, hanya memikirkanya saja aku sudah seperti ini."

"Astaga, Hyung dan sahabat kok sama sama mesum. Baiklah ayo." Sehun mendahului mereka naik ke kamar Suho.

'Astaga, bahkan dirinya sudah naik duluan. Siapa yang mesum sebenarnya.' Batin kris dan chanyeol sambil memasang tampang (_!) dan (-_-'')

Setelah mereka bertiga sampai ke kamar Suho. Mereka langsung masuk secara mengendap endap. Merekapun mulai aksi pertama mereka, Yaitu mengikat Suho. Setelah tangan dan kaki suho diikat. Mereka lalu menggunting baju yang dikenakan suho agar suho tidak terbangun. Setelah suho telanjang total, Chanyeol menyalakan AC di kamar Suho dengan suhu 16 derajat celsius. Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang isinya sextoys. Setelah semua perlengkapan sextoys dipersiapkan Kris membangunkan Suho dengan memberikan kecupan di bibir Suho. Suho yang merasakan sesak karena kehabisan napaspun lalu terbangun.

TBC! Chap depan pasti NC kan? Haha.

Gimana nih pendapat kalian? Ini Fanfic pertama aku. Maaf kalau OOC. Astagaaa fanfic pertama aja udah M ya ratingnya-_-. Oh iya, sekedar informasi, difanfic ini, Sehun masih kelas 1 SMA, Suho sekarang ia kelas 2 SMA, dan Chanyeol udah kerja, sementara Kris sekelas sama Sehun (Hahaha jauh banget sama perbedaan umur aslinya ya?). Aku suka Exo, Bigbang, JKT48, AKB48, dan 48 Family Lainnya. Aku juga haha hobi nyanyi dan ngedance walaupun gak jago dan gak punya bakat di kedua bidang itu, aku cuma suka aja gitu nglakuinya wkwk *gak ada yang nanya* . Oh iya, di exo aku paling ngefans sama Kris, Suho, D.O. Di Bigbang aku ngefans sama Daesung (Suaranya bagus bro) dan Seungri. Eh maaf loh malah jadi curhat haha. Oh iya, aku bikin fanfic ini niatnya sih pake bahasa yang agak baku gitu, eh di bagian belakang belakang malah jadi kayak gitu ahaha. Review ya chingu-deul. Bash dan Flame diperbolehkan, hehe Bash dan Flame kan sama aja Review yang Implisit , Arigatou Gozaimashita, Gomawo sudah membaca :D Review saya butuhkan untuk menjadi Author yang lebih baik lagi untuk kedepanya. Maaf yang terakhir ini malah jadi curhat hehe. Review ya, biar bisa lanjut. masih perlu referensi NC nih biar bisa lebih asem Lemonnya.


End file.
